The present invention relates generally to composite articles such as surfboards and the like having an inner core and outer skin construction and more particularly to a method of and apparatus for making such an article.
There are many surfboards today which are constructed with an inner shaped core of balsa wood or plastic foam and an outer skin construction. Typically, this skin construction is in the form of laminated strips or layers of fiberglass material impregnated with polyester resin or the like. Surfboards constructed in this manner are easily dented or fractured in that the wood or foam core is too soft whereas the outer fiberglass layer is too brittle especially on the edges of the surfboard. In addition, surfboards of this type do not provide the same aesthetic appeal, as for example a surfboard which utilizes an outer wood laminate as part of its skin construction. There have been no "outer wood laminate" surfboards constructed that have had the wood laminate formed to the curvatures of shape of a particular, one-of-a-kind surfboard. Previously hollow wooden surfboards have had top and bottom relatively flat constructions of plywood with relatively square edges. However, surfboards of this latter type have disadvantages in terms of excess weight and insufficient resiliency and, in the past, have been difficult to construct economically and reliably in the variety of complex shapes that are typical of modern surfboards demanded by today's sophistacated surfer.
As will be seen hereinafter, the present invention is directed to a surfboard or other such article having a relatively soft and/or light core and an outermost decorative wood veneer. However, as will also be seen, this surfboard or other such article is constructed economically and in an uncomplicated and reliable way and yet in a way which provides an accurately defined predetermined outer curvature, and provides a greater impact strength, especially along the edges or corners of such article. It should be noted that presently modern surfboards which are satisfactory to the sophisticated surfer are predominately hand shaped, each core having a substantially unique design of compound curves and dimensions. Even surfboards of the same outside dimensions and outline can have subtle but completely different types of edge curves and roundnesses all of which affect the riding characteristics of the surfboard.